Meet the family
by nightmare4ever
Summary: Sally meets Jack’s family. Will they like her or not? And will something happen that will change Jack and Sallys relationship 4ever?
1. Meet his mother

I fixed up the story. The two first chapters are now one. This story takes place two years after the Nightmare Before Christmas

* * *

Meet The Family

Chapter 1

Sally was getting ready for her date with Jack. Sally was a beautiful Rag doll. In Halloween Land she isn't know as attractive but she was the Pumpkin Kings girlfriend and that made her notice. She had made a special dress for the date. It was orange a black version of her normal dress. Jack was going to tell her something; she was hoping it was to marry him. She was waiting for him at spiral hill. Then she heard a bark.

'Zero!' Sally thought. Zero was Jack's cute ghost dog with a Jack-O'-lantern nose. Then a very tall skeleton came, it was Jack Skellington. The Pumpkin king had on his normal suit with bat bowtie.

"Hello Sal," he said. Then kissed her. Sal was a nickname the Jack gave to her a month after they stated dating.

"Jack," she blushed.

"Well I did just come here to kiss, but I need to ask you something," he said.

"Yes Jack, yes I will," Sally said happily.

"So you'll meet my family." Sally was crushed she didn't even know that Jack had a family. Now he tells her.

"Oh yeah of course," she said sadly.

"Great, I thought that I've met your creator, you should meet my family."

"Yeah when do we go?" Sally lamented but Jack didn't notice she was in sorrow.

"In two days, you should be ready by then?" Jack asked.

"Yes, bye," Sally lamented.

"Bye?" Jack was confused.

"I need to pack," she lied. She just didn't to do anything.

"But we only kissed once?" Jack lamented.

"Bye Jack." She kissed him one more time.

* * *

Two day has pass. Sally ready for her little trip with Jack. She was still disappointed but she loved him more than anything. She was waiting for him at Doc. Finklestein's place.

* * *

Jack was getting ready. He's mother, Lucy Skellington, lived in Pumpkin Ville. He was nervous he had never brought home a girlfriend but only one. That relationship ended in disaster. Jack gave it a chance he loved Sally and they have been dating for two years now. He went in the mayor's car and left.

'I should really get myself a car' Jack thought. He drove at the gates of Doc. Finklestein. Sally came running down.

'Oh great, that Mayor is coming with us. He can't leave Jack alone,' thought Sally. Then she saw the mayor wasn't coming. Sally hated the mayor, he was always taking Jack away form her. She kissed Jack and off they went.

"Jack who is in you're family?" Sally asked.

"The first person you'll meet is my mother Lucy and my sisters are coming tomorrow," Jack said.

"What about your father?"

"He died long ago. Him and his bother were in an accent with Oogie. But look at the bright side I became Pumpkin King."

"Umm… many sisters do you have?" Sally said.

"Two, the eldest Jessica and my twin Jackie."

"Wow, you're a twin! Why I'm I finding this out just now!" Sally yelled.

"Well I never tell my girlfriends about my family. But you'll special," Jack gazing into her eye and looking at the road. Terrible Trio was walking.

"Jack look out!" Sally yelled. Jack just missed them.

"Hey watch Moron You could have killed us!!!!" Shock yelled.

"Yeah you almost killed us!!!!" yelled Lock. Then Barrel throws an egg to the car.

"I hate them," Jack said to Sally. That was the last thing they said to each other. It wasn't a long drive. They stopped at an old house. It looked like Jack's house but with an extra small tower on the side.

"That was my old tower, I got my house built to look like this house," Jack said dreamily. "Come on Sal come meet my Mom."

"Fine," Sally said nervously.

"It will be fine, she'll love you." Jack knocked on the door. A very tall, old, pearl white, female skeleton answered. She was warring a long black dress, with a bat in her long salt and pepper hair.

"Jack is that you? I haven't seen you for years. How are you? Are you eating right?" Jack mother almost cried out her words, than hugged her baby boy. Then she saw whom he brought home with him. "And who are you?" she asked Sally in disgusted.

"Mom, this Sally, Sally this is my mom Lucy Skellington," Jack introduced them.

"Hello Madame Skellington," Sally said.

"Hello Sally, any friend of my son is welcome here," she said nicely. They went to the parlor. The was not much it had a couple of pictures hug up on the walls of her children, two orange chairs, a black sofa. The walls were orange and black. Lucy sat on one of the chairs and Jack and Sally on the sofa.

"Jack how have you been, the last time I saw you was 19 years ago," Lucy said.

"I know it's been so long," he told her.

"All these year I heard rumors of you, are there truth?" asked Lucy.

"Yes mother. Mom Sally and me want to stay here for a couple of days," he told her.

"Very well, Jack you can sleep in your old bedroom and Sally you the guest bedroom."

They got settled in, it took a couple of minutes. Sally went to her room but Jack stayed with his mother.

* * *

Well Review the improved story. 


	2. Ms skellington's lament

I'm sorry but knows pregnant or will pregnant the surprise is a little different.

Chapter 2 Ms. Skellington's Lament

* * *

Lucy sat down on her chair. Jack didn't know what she wanted to talk to him about. Did she want to know more on Sally or more about his life? But why did she want to talk to him alone? All this questions bothered him.

"Jack," she said disappointed.

"What?" he asked.

"She's a doll," she replied.

"Oh," Jack said.

"Do you think she pumpkin queen materiel? She looks like she can scar to save her life!" she yelled getting up form her chair.

"I know she's not scary, but she's different," Jack said in Sally's defense.

* * *

Sally was in the guest room not to far form the living room. She was listening in. She had assumed that Ms. Skellington wouldn't like, but because she was taking her little boy form her. She heart sank; she was hoping that Jack isn't a ma's boy. She kept her hear on the door.

* * *

"Of course she's different, the woman in Halloween town can scar," she yelled.

"She wasn't created for scaring, she was created for cooking and cleaning," he said.

"So she's your maid," Lucy said.

"No," he yelled.

"Your little toy," she said.

"No we haven't had sex yet, she doesn't even live with me."

"Can she have children?" she asked. Jack was stop in his tracks, he didn't know if could have children. Sally didn't know either. Want use would the Doctor have if Sally could have children?

"Yes," he bluffed.

"What was so wrong with Mary?" Lucy asked.

"She had an affair," he yelled.

'Who's Mary?' thought Sally. It was more secrets.

"You two would have worked it out," she said calmly.

"Mom no, we would have," he said.

"We know she could have had children, heirs for your throne," she said.

"You know and I know the only reason I'm Pumpkin King is that uncle died and didn't have an heir. If dad didn't die with him, he would be Pumpkin King," she yelled. Another secret.

"Thank god they did because you're one of the best Pumpkin King we have ever had," she said.

"So your happy that they died?" asked Jack.

"Of course I'm sad, he was my husband. I'm just saying that it had benefits," she said.

"What I didn't know how to do my job and I was faller," he said.

"All pumpkin kings are like that," she said.

"Not as bad as me," he said.

"Don't change the subject," she said. "You said she was created, she doesn't have parents?"

"Not really, but I do love her," he said.

When Sally heard that she felt like screaming yes. He never said I love you to her, she knew that he did. He never said it.

"Love is over rated," Lucy said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You need a queen that is more like you," she said.

"That would be boring. I don't like boring I like change," Jack said.

"That's why you almost killed your self taking over Christmas," she said.

"Oh lest not talk about that."

"I knew it was a bad idea," she yelled.

"So did Sally," he said.

"I not be compared with that doll," she said.

"I love that doll."

"Mary would have been a better pumpkin queen," she said.

"Mary had an affair with my best friend," he yelled.

"What ever happen to Oogie, he was a nice kid."

"Mary happen," he yelled.

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"I killed him," Jack said like it was no big deal.

"Why?" she yelled.

"Because he was going to kill Sally and Sandy Clause," he yelled back.

"Oh what a tragedy," she said sarcastically.

"Mom I love her! Get that in your head."

"How would the children look like, beautiful," she wondered out loud.

"Mom!" he yelled.

"Dong," it was the clock, it was midnight.

"Time to go to bed, your sisters will be her tomorrow," said Lucy.

"Good night!" Jack said angrily.

Sally went to bed. She couldn't sleep; she was wondering if Jack would one day live her, it was too wonderful. She tossed and turned all night. It was three when she fell a sleep.

Jack could sleep neither. He wondered if his would try to kill Sally or something. Jack dreamed about he's mother poising her drink and he lose her forever. It was a nightmare.

Lucy couldn't sleep, like her son or his girlfriend. She was thinking about her grand children. They were three, one boy and two girls. The boy was called Scott; one of the girls was Michelle and the other Serena. None of them were scaring, they all them cooked and clean. They were falling school, and they hated Halloween. It was more than a nightmare for her.

* * *

I know small chapter but it does show Jack's passed. Review 


	3. a little surprise

Sorry about taking so long, swim team, I swim 4 times a week and I have art homework (drawing a Drawing each week) and English I had to two write a stories and an essay. I have a project to do in science and geography. Well I don't have much time for writing.

In ch.2 I wrote a typo, it's "No one is pregnant and No one will become pregnant" Sorry I was too lazy to change it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**What th ...**

A little surprise It was a calm, crisp, orange morning. Sally slowly woke up to the sounds of the skeleton birds. She didn't want to go see Jack's mother or meet the rest of his family if they thought of her like Lucy did. But maybe they would like her. Someone knocked at the door of the guest room. 

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Jack, the pumpkin King," he sang like in the song Jack's Lament.

"Come in," she said.

Jack opened the door with his terribly long arm. Sally was in her Pajamas, so was Jack. They didn't care.

"Your mother hates me," Sally lamented.

"No she doesn't _hate_ you, she just dislikes you," he said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Hate and dislike is the same thing and your mother loathes me everyone does," Sally said.

"I love you, and my father would have loved you, but he can't be here with us," Jack said.

"Your uncle was Pumpkin King and not your father?" questioned Sally. Jack sat on the bed, and then Sally sat beside him.

"My uncle was a good Pumpkin King, but never had an heir. When him and my father died I was crowned Pumpkin King. At first it was so cool to be the ruler of Halloween Land, but it soon got boring. I need change to my life," Jack prodded his none existing heart out.

"Oh sorry Jack," Sally said. She took his hand and pulled him closer to her and kissed him. It was a long meaningful kiss.

"I like that the way it is," he said.

"Me too," Sally said. They leaned for another kiss but Lucy walked in.

"Jack, Sally breakfast is ready," Lucy said with anger. They got up from the bed and followed Lucy to the table. The breakfast was made up of pumpkin muffins, rotten eggs and bones of fish. Lucy prodded a drink for Sally.

"I made this just for you," she said. Sally took the drink.

"Sal don't drink that!" yelled Jack.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because she might have poisoned it," he said.

"Why would I poison her drink?" asked Lucy. Sally smelled the drink. It smelled familiar.

"Deadly Nightshade," she said.

"How did that get in there? I didn't put that there," she lied.

"Why?" Jack cried.

"Jessica will be here soon and Jackie, her husband, Bob, and they children, Rachel and William,"

"You're just changing the subject!" Jack yelled.

"I'm your mother I know best," Lucy said.

"No you don't, we haven't spoke in 19 years. How do you know best if you don't know me!" Jack yelled. If Jack could tone red he would be.

"Jack, you're Pumpkin King, I know you're busy. Why didn't you ever visit me?" she asked keeping her cool.

"Because you would take over my life, like you did for me as a child," he lamented. "You chose my friends, my girlfriends. You never did that to Jess or Jackie."

"Because I love you and you're my little boy," she said started to cry.

"Mom, don't do that," he said.

Sally took a bit of her food. Lucy was a good cook.

"Jack you did make decision on your own," she said.

"Where's dad when his wanted," Jack said.

Knock, someone was at the door.

"I'll go and see who it is," Lucy said.

"I bet it's Jesse, she's always early," Jack said to Sally. They couldn't see the front door.

"Oh hello, how are you?" Lucy cried happily.

"I'm fine grandmamma," said a female voice.

"Does Jesse have a kid, cause she sounds to old to be Jackie's kids," Jack wondered out loud.

"Oh sweetie how's your mother?" Lucy asked her grandchild.

"That's why I'm here," the voices cried.

"Sweetie it will be fine. I have a surprise for you," Lucy said.

Jack and Sally heard footsteps coming to them. First came out Lucy and then a tall vampire. She was as white as snow, with a dark brown eye, dark red lip, tall and smooth jet-black hair, she had a scarlet red v-neck t-shirt that showed her boned arm and hand. She looked to be in her late teens. The moment she saw Jack she ran to him and than hugged him.

"Hello and who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"Jack!" yelled Lucy.

"You don't know me?" asked the girl.

"No," Jack said.

"Kia, he doesn't know," said Lucy.

"Know about what?" Jack asked.

"I'm your daughter," Kia said. Jack sat there with his mouth wide open. Sally gasped; none of them thought this would happen. Jack had a daughter, an heir to the crown, if Sally can't have children he had one.

"What the fuck!" he yelled.

"I'm your daughter. My mother was Mary, until she passed away just recently. But I'm your daughter," Kia said.

"I'm a father since when?" he asked.

"19 years now, Kia Skellington is 19," Lucy said.

"Wow," said Sally.

"Who are you?" asked Kia.

"I'm Sally."

"My dad's new girlfriend," Kia said with attitude.

"Yes," said Lucy meanly.

"I'm a father," Jack thought out loud.

"Yes you are," Lucy said.

"Why haven't I been informed before?" Jack asked.

"Because you were to busy with being Pumpkin King you never visited," Lucy informed her son. Sally wanted to leave now; back home to Halloween Town would be the best place to go.

"Dad you okay," said Kia looking at her father Jack looked dead.

"I'm fine just need time to think. I'm a father," he said as he got up and walked away. He left Sally with his mother and newly discovered child. Sally got up and fallowed Jack in a hurry.

"You said dad would welcome me as his daughter," Kia said.

"Well I didn't have time to tell him that he had a child," Lucy told her.

* * *

OHHHHH Jack a daddy now. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	4. the sisters

Thanks for the reviews. Well this chapter you'll meet Jack's sisters. And I'm so sorry it took so long.

Chapter 4

Family Reunion

"Jack," yelled Sally. She was running after him to his room. "Jack, are you okay?"

"Kia? I would never call my kid that. She can't be mine," he said as he flopped on the bed.

"Well she does have bones that show," Sally said as she sat beside Jack.

"Mary had a kid and why didn't she tell me?" Jack wondered.

"How should I know? Well the child is 19 and she did fine without you."

"Yes but why didn't she tell me?"

"Jack! You're the Pumpkin King pull yourself together man!"

"Never say man again."

"Fine, but we'll get through this," she said motherly. Jack kisses her forehead.

"Yeah, well she is 19 and people don't have to know."

"That's right," Sally got up.

"Yeah!" he said as he jumped up.

"Good."

"If it will help I know, I'm 99.9 sure that my sisters will like you."

"And 0.1 they'll not."

"Yeah but Jesse is nice and doesn't get alone with my mom so much."

"I love your sister," said Sally.

"Jesse is always one hour early. I talk once a month and she likes you so far," Jack said.

"What the … and you never introduced use?" Sally said with a tone.

"Sorry, Sal," he said.

"We should go back down," Sally said nervously.

"Fine, but Jesse better be coming soon. I can't do spend another minute with the girl," said Jack annoyed.

Jack took Sally's hand and they walked out the door. There where they left them was Lucy and Kia. They were sitting on one of the sofas and drinking some pumpkin juice. Kia stood up when she saw Jack. Jack let go of Sally's hand and she went to sit on the sofa chair in front of the sofa where Lucy sat drinking her drink. Lucy took a sip and gave Sally a dirty look, one that Sally has never been giving before. Sally looked away.

'Why should she hate me so? I didn't do anything to her, I think?' Sally though to herself.

Kia walked slowly to her father. She was fiddling with her hands and was look at the grown.

"I'm sorry, I though you knew that I was your daughter. Grandmamma said she was going to tell you yesterday. And I was to come today and meet you. Grandmamma has always looked out for me," Kia said in this shy voice.

"Yes well…," Jack didn't know what to say. He has always wanted children since his childhood, but now he's a father and he didn't prepare. Jack's mind began to wonder in his childhood memories.

_Jack was a little skeleton boy, about the age of eight. He was outside playing, on a warm summer day, in the mud. His pearly white bones were now a dark brown color. And there playing beside him was a boy, he was the same height as Jack but ten times tubbier than Jack, he looked like a big potato sac. Yes, it was Oogie Boogie, Jack's very best friend. He too was full of mud. They were playing, throwing mud at one and other. It was cool and refreshing, yet at the same time fun. They were laughing. _

"_Hey Oogie," said Jack in a small kid like voice. _

"_Yes," Oogie also said in a kid like voice. _

"_When you grow up do you want to have kids?" Jack asked._

"_You mean with a girl?" he said surprise. _

"_Yes."_

"_Ewww, girls gross. My friend don't think about the evil future," Oogie said put his arm around Jack. _

"_Yeah well I want kids. I want a whole lot of kids!" Jack said rolling in the mud. "But with the girl I love," Jack said dreamily. _

"_You're weird you know that," Oogie said throwing mud in Jack's face. _

"_And you'll be they godfather," Jack told Oogie. _

"_Really, what does a godfather do?" Oogie asked._

"_I don't know, godfather stuff I guest," Jack said making a mud angel. _

"_Cool, but what if something happens?" Oogie asked. Jack sat up and looked at Oogie with a puzzled face. _

"_Like what?"_

"_To us."_

"_Nothing could keep us apart. You're my best friend and nothing will stop that. Shake on it," Jack said spiting on his hand. _

"_Best friends forever." Oogie spit on his hand and they did the shake. _

"_Jack SKELLINGTON!" said his mother's voice. _

"Jack Skellington forgive your daughter!" yelled Lucy.

"Yes mum… Kia its okay you didn't know I didn't know. It's fine," said Jack said trying to forget that memory.

Ding Dong.

"Don't move, I'll get the door sweeties," said Lucy.

Lucy left. Jack went to sit on another sofa chair. Kia went back to sit and began drinking her juice.

'Please be Jessica,' Jack hoped.

'Hope this one likes me,' hoped Sally.

"Hello how have you been?" said Lucy. "Come in your brother is here."

Jessica Skellington came running in. She looked almost just like Lucy but her hair was all black. Lucy came in slowly and flopped on the sofa.

"Pumpkin King Jack!" she yelled and hugged her kid brother.

"Jesse, any boyfriends yet?" Jack asked.

"No still looking," said than looked at Sally. "You must be Sally, the woman I have been dying to meet." She hugged Sally. This made Sally fell so much better.

"Hello and you are Jessica," Sally said in a warm voice.

"Yes that's my name," she said with her big voice. She turned and looked at Kia. "Who the hell is this?"

"Jessica this is Kia, my daughter," Jack introduced them.

"Jack you never told me you had a kid!" she yelled playfully.

"I didn't know I had one until today."

"With who," she yelled in the same way again.

"Mary," he said.

"Oh," her face turned sad, like someone just broke her heart. Sally never seen someone turn happy then sad so fast. "Mary?" Jesse asked in a small voice.

"Yes," said Jack in his small voice.

"The Mary that left you for another man," she said.

"I still think you should have ran after her. She was horrible and kind," said Lucy.

"She was pregnant and now I why he left her," he said.

"That Mary," Jesse said. Sally was still confused. Who did Mary leave him for? Why did she leave Jack? Who really was Mary? These questions bothered Sally.

"She was perfect for you," said Lucy.

"NO mom, she wasn't. She slept with another man. And Jack walked in," said Jesse. Sally gasped. Jack turned his head away. He began to remember that day.

It was cool day of June. Jack was a senior in High school. He had the looks, the grades, the girl of his dream and a best friend that could never hurt him. Life was great. He was going to his best friend's house. He walked listening to the birds sing their songs. Then he began to sing a stupid little song.

"_Jack, Jack, yes that's me. I am Jack. Do dilly do," he sang. _

_He arrived at the house and knocked at the door. A huge female potato sac answered. It was Queen Boogie, Oogie's mother. _

"_Hello is Oogie home?" Jack asked. _

"_Yes, he's in his room." She said. Jack went up the stairs and turned to Oogie's room. Jack remembers feeling so happy before opening the door. But the happiness didn't last. When he opened that door, his whole world stopped. It was the worst ten seconds of his life. He opened it then closed it. His heart was broken. It was a classic best friend with the girlfriend, crap. Jack went running down. He ran back home without his heart. _

"Mother said you two broke up because you became Pumpkin King," Kia said.

"No," Jesse said. "Your father was heart broken and said he could never love again. But Sally proved him wrong," Jesse laughed.

Ding dong.

"I'll get it," Lucy said then went to get the door. Kia started thinking. Sally was in shock. Jesse took this chance to go see Jack. She started whispering:

"Sorry little brother. This mustn't make it easier. So sorry." Then her voice became lower and changed mood. It was like they were hiding something. "Do you have the present?"

"Yes but I'm not giving today after that talk," he whispered back.

"Sorry." Jesse went and sat on the sofa. Out came Lucy.

"Mom who was there?" asked Jesse.

"Some stupid scout selling junk for Independence Day," she said annoyed.

"You call that junk?" yelled Jack. Then he makes a speech about the seven holidays and how we should respect them and blah blah blah. It was a moving but 30 minutes speech.

"Jack I think she gets it. Respect," Sally said annoyed.

"Fine but never call those things junk," he said angrily.

Ding dong.

"Please be Jackie," said Jack. Lucy stood up and walked to the door. Kia was sleeping and Jesse made a card house, but keep on falling whenever Jack hit the table. Out came two small children. They were Skellington, they had the height, but with breaks? Jackie was married to Bob the Gate Keeper of Halloween Town. Jackie looked just like Jesse but with a hair cut.

"Jackie how are you?" asked Jesse giving Kia a nudge. Kia woke up.

"Hi Aunt Jackie," she said sleepily.

"How's my little girly," said Jackie hugging Kia.

"Hey," said Jack. Jackie gasped and ran to Jack. She hugged him.

"Jack!" she yelled. "How long has it been?"

"19," he said.

"Yes."

"Jackie I have your room if you want to put your stuff there?" asked Lucy.

"No this time we're going to be in a hotel. But thanks mom," Jackie said.

"Jessica you can have the room," Lucy said a little annoyed.

"I'll get my stuff," Jesse left.

"Lucy what's for dinner?" asked Bob.

"My oh my. I forgot about dinner," Lucy said. Sally looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock!

"Well I'm not hungry," said Jack. Jesse walked though the room to her old room.

"Yes well if anyone is hungry I'll make something quick," Lucy said.

"I am," said Bob.

"Honey we're going to a restaurant," said Jackie. "We'll bye mom."

"You're leaving all ready?" said Kia.

"We'll we need to eat and go to the hotel, it's eight o'clock," she said. She took her family and left. Jesse came in.

"Jackie's gone?" she said.

"Yes," Jack said. Jack stood up.

"Jack what are you doing," said Lucy.

"It's been a long day, I'm going to bed."

"It's only eight," said Kia.

"Really," he said excited. "I never get to go to bed at eight!" Then he left.

"Jesse are you going to bed to? It's a long drive from New Hallow," said Lucy.

"No," she said back, "the big Pumpkin isn't that far."

"Yes well it's been a long day," Kia said and left. Lucy ran after Kia.

"So Sally how are you?" asked Jesse.

"Fine."

"Yes well my mother has always been protective over Jack. But she get around, I hope," Jesse said.

"Yes well I don't mind. The mayor hates me too," Sally said.

"You want to know something," Jesse said. "All my brother can talk about is you. It's like you broke the cruse Mary put on him."

"Who did she leave Jack for?" Sally was dying to know.

"His best friend, well I don't think Jack would be happy if I told you more than that."

"Best friend?"

"Yes."

"Poor Jack," Sally said feeling really bad for him.

"Yes well it's fine now," Jesse said.

The two girls talk, and talked and talked. Sally really began to like her. They talked until 12. Then off to bed. Sally had the most beautiful dream. Jack proposed to her, it was the happiest dream ever.

Well that's the chapter. Again sorry about the wait.


	5. The Boogies

Sorry it takes so long between chapters, I have a lot to do. Now our feature presentation Chapter 5 of Nightmare 4ever's Meet the Family!

* * *

Chapter 5 The Boogies

"Sal wake up," said Jack kissing her forehead. Sally woke up and then jumped on Jack and kissed him.

"Your sister is so nice," she said.

"I knew you'll like her," he said with a grin.

Then they went down to breakfast. It was the same breakfast as the day before. Down at the table were Lucy and Kia. They were eating, even if it's proper to wait until all the guesses arrived. Sally and Jack took two empty sits beside each other. Sally took some rooting eggs. Jesse came running and jumped on the empty chair. She started stuffing herself. It was awkward, for everyone else.

"Yes, how was your sleep Jack?" asked Lucy.

"Good Mom," he said.

"Today the Boogies are coming over," Lucy said. Jack dropped fork.

'Do they know about Oogie?' he thought.

"Oh god," said Jesse annoyed.

"What?" said Kia, "they are wonderful people!"

"I'm not poplar with the Boogies," said Jack.

"Honey don't say that they love you," said Lucy.

"Just wait," said Sally. Kia looked at her with confusion.

"Kia don't ask questions," said Jack.

They all ate breakfast. Lucy called the Boogies, after the ten minutes she told the gang that they'll be there in 30 minutes. Ten minutes later Jackie with her family came back. Everyone started talking. Then the doorbell rang and Ace and Queen Boogie walked in. Just two big potatoes sacks, one had makeup on, it was so ugly. Lucy invited them to sit on a chair. The moment they sat people felt awkward. Jack tried not to look at them; he felts regrets about Oogie's death.

"Jack!" Queen said, "It's been so long since I've seen the Pumpkin King!" She went and hugged Jack. She almost broke his rips.

"Hello," Jack said like he didn't want to be there.

"I finally see you," she said.

"How's your son?" asked Jackie.

"We haven't heard from him in five years," said Ace.

"He must be so busy with the casino he wants to build," Queen said.

"Not really," said Jack.

"You've heard from Oogie," Queen said hopeful.

"He got in trouble," Jack said. 'They have to know one day.'

"What kind of trouble?" Ace said worried.

"Dad what happen?" asked Kia.

"He tried to murder Santa, Sally and me. Then tried to take over the seven holidays and become the seven holidays king. (A/N See the video game Oogie's Revenge) And to save the holiday world, he was … killed," Jack said felling so sorry. Queen fell in ties. Kia and Jackie gasped.

"What! We won't invented to the funeral!" yelled Ace.

"Lock, Shock and Barrel didn't do a funeral yet," Sally said.

"Oh god," Ace put his hand on his head.

"I know this must hurt really badly but I think its better for you to know," Jack said sadly.

"Yes … but …it's …so …sad," Queen gasped her words.

"Queen I'm so sorry. I felt the same way when Liam died," Lucy said talking about her husband.

"Mommy who's Oogie," asked Rachel.

"Just a friend," Jackie said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, but it was for the good of the holidays," Jack said. Sally rolled her eyes and looked away. 'Jack don't make it worst,' she thought.

"Honey you want to leave?" asked Ace.

"NO! Don't leave," said Lucy.

"I have too," she said. Queen got up and with her husband's arm around her walked out of the house.

"What a short visit. Hey does someone want to play cards!" Jesse said jumping up and down.

Lucy left to the kitchen, Kia and Jackie followed. Jack got the cards.

"Poker?" he asked.

* * *

I know it's short and all. WELL review!!


	6. Father

Chapter 6 Father

* * *

"How can you be so insensitive!" snapped Kia. "The Boogies just found out they lost their son and now you're playing cards!" 'She's so much like her mother. Mary lost her temper all the time,' thought Jack.

"Kia calm down, we've grieved over Oogie's death already. We don't want to grieve again for the ass," said Jesse.

"There's children here," said Bob covering Rachel's ears.

"Sorry," Jesse would have rolled her eyes if she had eyes. Jack deals another round.

"Insensitive," Kia stormed out.

"She acts a little like Oogie. Is she really mine?" asked Jack.

"She has bone showing. No skin on her left side. She's yours," said Sally. "You can lose your temper over matters like this. Remember last night with the scout and your mother giving him attitude… I won!" Sally jumped in the air over her poker hand.

"Good for you," said Bob who didn't win around yet.

"Give me all the chips," Sally laughed.

"You're playing POKER!" yelled Lucy.

"Yeah mom we want to have fun," Jesse said.

"Jessica, Queen is depress, my best friend just lost her son. How insensitive can you get," Lucy yelled.

"We feel sorry for her. It's just we don't like Oogie," said Jack. Lucy's jaw fell, she couldn't believe what her son just told her. He didn't like Oogie?

"Oogie come here!" yelled a twelve-year-old Jack.

"Wait I need a rest, not everyone can be as skinny as you," Oogie complained.

"Maybe it's all the bugs you eat," Jack laughed. Oogie sat on a rock.

The two boys were camping with the Skellingtons and now they were hiking. They were in the Haunted Forest just outside of Pumpkin Ville. Where the Skellingtons went camping every year, and this year Jack asked if Oogie could come along.

"I'm lazy," Oogie said.

"You need to not be lazy anymore," Jack laughed trying to push Oogie off the rock.

"Jack!" yelled a sixteen years old Jesse. She came running and tackled Jack to the grown.

"Jess!" Oogie got up and tackled Jesse. They were laughing and having so much fun. From the camp Lucy watched them play, with a grin on her face.

This little memory replayed in Lucy's mind over and over again. Both of them were the best of friends. She thought nothing could keep them apart. Now her son told her he hated Oogie, with all their history together and now they hated each other.

"Mom?" asked Jackie. Lucy was there frozen in place. Everyone was looking at her weirdly.

"I'm sorry just visiting memory lane," she said. Jack gave Kia a look. She was helping her grandmother. But was she her grandmother? She looked like a skeleton and didn't have any bugs. But it's better not to know. It would be worst if they knew, because the reports will be all over this story. He would know as the worst Pumpkin king in history, the one with a love child. He didn't want to know but Lucy would have never taken her in if she wasn't his. So it was his. He knew he was a Father.

* * *

It was lunch and this question starting to eat Jack up. He had to ask. Him and Lucy went out side on the bench. The yard was huge and dead.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's about Kia," he said. "Me and Mary broke up because she was sleeping with Oogie, so there's a chace she's not my daughter," he asked.

"No, son I did a DNA test. She's related to me and the only one who slept with Mary and is related to me is you. When Kia was born Oogie left Mary because he knew it was yours and he couldn't raise your daughter. So I made sure she was related to me. That's why I kept calling you all those years ago, to tell you. I just gave up one day," Lucy explained.

"I feel so stupid," he said.

"I know this isn't what you expected but it's the truth," she said showing no emotion.

The rest of the day was boring.

* * *

Hope this answers your question. REVIEW.


	7. six little words

This is the new chapter!! I do not own Nightmare B4 Xmas.

* * *

_**Chapter 7 Six little words**_

Today was the day, Jack knew it. He brought Sally here for two reasons, first was to meet his family so she was familiar with them and the second he was going to tell her today. They were going to go to the Haunted Forest. Jack went to wake up Sally like he did every morning. He slowly opened the door and walked to the bed. He kissed her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes to Jack grinning. The moment he knew she was awake, he kissed like she was leaving for a week. She blushed madly. She toke his skull and kissed him like he kissed her before. Jack laid down beside her and took Sally in his arms.

"Are you ready for are date today?"

"Your family will be there," she complained.

"Only Jesse, my mom and…"

"Your MOM!" she yelled.

"A miner complication," Jack said.

"Miner, you mean major," she said.

"You're going to love the hike," Jack said.

"With your mom and child," he said.

"I have something for you, but you have to wait until the hike," he smiled and kissed her.

"Your mom isn't coming," she said hopefully.

"Sadly not," he confessed.

"Why," she wined. "It's only hiking. If she comes I'm going pissy all night."

"No you're not going to be. Tonight will get a hotel room and maybe," Jack kissed her neck.

"Jack but we've never done it," Sally said.

"First time for everything," He smiled.

"We'll see," she said.

"We need to pack and get ready for today and tonight," he said and left her.

Jack went to his room. He took out his suitcase and packed. He left out what he needed for the hike. He took out a little black box, like the ones you get from the jewellery store. He looked at it and put it in his pocket. He walked out. He told his mother the plan of Sally and him staying in a hotel. She was mad, but she could never stay mad at her little boy.

It was haft pass noon when they went to Haunted Forest. They walked for a haft an hour later they took a break. Jack took Sally away. It was the place where he and his family would camp when he was young. He kissed her.

"Jack your mother's watching," she laughed.

"I don't care," he said. "I need to asked you something and be completely honest with your answer. I only want the best for you," he said.

"Jack what's wrong," she asked worried.

Jack was starting to become nerves. Jack started singing, " My dearest friend, if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side. Where we could gaze into the stars and sit together, now and forever, for it is plain, as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be " This made him clam he took out the box from his pocket went on one knee. And he said, "Will you be my Pumpkin Queen?"

Sally gasped and smiled. Lucy and Kia walked to them all surprise. Lucy was hoping she was going to say no. Jesse was leaned on a tree and smiled.

"Jack you don't know what you're thinking," said Lucy.

"Yes he does mom. He has been planning this for a month," said Jesse walking to them with her arms crossed.

"Dad?" Kia asked.

"Sally?" he asked.

"She's not Pumpkin Queen material!" yelled Kia. "It looks like she can't scare to save her life. Dad think of Halloween and my future brother, the future Pumpkin King, and how scary he'll be!"

"Sally?" he asked again. Everyone was looking at her and to see what she was going to say. She didn't take a moment thoughts she knew the answer.

" Now and forever, for it is plain, as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be ,"she sang.

Jack got up and kissed her. Jesse clapped her hands and yelled, "WOOOOOOO!" just like if it was the ending of a romantic play. They both smiled. Kia ran off. Lucy looked like she wanted to kill Sally.

"We're living," she said angrily.

"I'm soooooooooooooo happy for you two. My little brother is getting married. Can I be your maid of honour!" she asked.

"Sorry I promised Jewels already," she said.

"It's fine as long as I'm in the wedding party," she laughed. "I'll go tell the reports and overnight all the holiday worlds will know." Jesse ran off.

"Okay?" Jack laughed. Sally jumped in his arms and kissed him.

"You might get your wish in the hotel room," she laughed and ran off.

"I love today!" he yelled with joy. He ran after Sally.

* * *

There's that chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the review.

Chapter 8 Back to Halloween Town

"Honey Bye," Lucy kissed her son. She looked at her future daughter in Law and turned to Jack. "I'll be in Halloween Town in a month. When do you think the wedding will be?"

"If I know the Holiday leaders, next month," Jack said.

"That's too soon?" asked Kia.

"The next Holiday is St Patrick Day and Pat has everything planned a month in advance. And everyone else will take a break to help plan our wedding. Our wedding will be in March," Jack said. Sally was still getting use to the idea of her and Jack being fiancés.

"We'll be in Halloween Town in two weeks," said Lucy.

"So we can help," Kia said.

Sally had a face of disappointment. She knew planning this wedding wasn't going to be easy and now it doesn't help that they're helping. Jack hugged his mother and daughter. Then off they went back to Halloween Town. Not knowingly Jesse was fallowing them on her bike. It was a long journey back to Halloween Town, but they made it before supper. If they could have supper. The whole town and more came to town square, it was like New Hallow, to welcome them and congratulated them. It was like Halloween all over again. The crowd cheered. Waiting in front of Town Hall was the six other holiday leaders and the Mayor. They had grins on they faces. Jack and Sally got out of the car and went up the steps.

"It's back in one piece," Jack laughed talking to the Mayor about his car.

"Marring the sane I see," said Santa. The Easter Bunny hoped to Jack and shook his hands hoping up and down. John Smith, leader of Thanksgiving, came.

"Where should the bachelor party be, I say St. Patrick World," he whispered to Jack.

"Not near Sal," he whispered back.

"Congratulation," said the most beautiful woman. It was the goddess Venus, the leader of Valentines.

"Thank you," said Jack.

"FINALY!" yelled ST. Patrick happily.

"I know every time we meet you keep bugging me," Jack laughed.

"May the force be with you on this new journey ahead," said Uncle Sam, leader of Independence Day.

"Did you watch Star Wars in the last 24 hours?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I was trying to make the best advice. But you two will need strength, marriage isn't easy," he said.

"Thank you," Jack said.

Then the Mayor spoke, "You're finally back!" he hugged Jack, "Life was hectic. The town was wilder! Two monsters were arrested!"

"Erik calm down. Everything is going to be fine," Jack said. The six holiday leaders and the Mayor went inside. "I think we're ready for children, Sal," he laughed.

They went inside.

"We need to start planning, if we want the wedding before Easter," said the Easter Bunny.

"March," said St. Pat.

"Told ya so," whispered Jack to Sally.

"March 19th, two days after my holiday," Pat said.

"That's means we have 20 days to plan this wedding," said Santa.

"It's possible, my son, cupid, made this two fall madly in love. Their wedding was planed and ready to go in two weeks," Venus said.

"20 days is our dead line," said Uncle Sam.

"There's one thing I want," said Sally.

"Yes Hun," said Jack.

"I want it on Spiral Hill and I want snow," she said.

"I can make it snow," said Santa.

"We can make on Spiral," said Jack.

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

The rest of the time they planned and planned. It was 3 in the morning when they called it a night.

It was morning and Sally woke up in Jack's bed. Jack gave her a kiss.

"The Doc must be wondering where I am," se said.

"If we're getting married you need to move in," he gave her another kiss.

"Tomorrow I'm moving in."

Sally was at the gates to Doctor Finkelstein. She took a deep breath. She went though the gates. It was the longest walk she did for ages. She rang the door bell.

"Coming!" the doctor yelled.

Igor answered the door. He looked at Sally and said, "Sally! Come in."

Doctor Finkelstein came down on his wheelchair. He made a new chair, this one was more fluent. Behind him was Jewels.

"Our future Pumpkin Queen!" she yelled. The more the year past the Doctor was okay with Sally dating Jack and she had to live.

"You and Jack are getting married," said the doctor.

"In 19 days," Sally said. "Well I came to tell you that I'm moving in with Jack, and I need to get my stuff," she said.

"You're moving out," complained Jewels.

"She's getting married, you don't expect her to live with us," said the doctor. "We'll help you."

* * *

Jack and the other holiday leaders (but Venus) were in Jack's office in the Town Hall. They were planning the bachelor party.

"the bachelor parties needs stripers" asked Uncle Sam.

"Sam you're married, I'm married!" yelled Santa.

"Life's a party," said Pat.

"It's not proper for a woman to show herself," said John Smith.

"We need bunnies," said the Easter Bunny.

"No," said Jack, "how about no stripers! I don't want anyone to find out that."

"That's a good idea," said Santa, "you know the reporters would be all over this."

"Imagine my mom finding that out," said John Smith.

"Would it be different if we had an Indian?" asked Pat.

"Shut up. That was a one time thing," he said.

"We should just hang out in St. Patrick Ville," said the Easter Bunny.

"That's just perfect," said Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Sally and Lucy

Two weeks passed. Sally was moved in. The wedding was planed. It was going good, life was happy. Jack was in his office planning next Halloween. When the mayor came running in. He looked panic.

"Jack, Jack, Jack there's an old lady and a young vamp here to see you," he said panicky.

"Tell my mother to come in," Jack said.

"You have a mother?" the mayor asked.

"Yes I went to Pumpkin Ville to see her," Jack said writing something on the plans.

"I though she was dead," the mayor said.

"Just get them in here," he said annoyed.

The Mayor left and got the two ladies in Jack's office. They sat on the chairs in his office. Jack looked up from his plans and waved.

"Dad? What's the date of the wedding?" Kia asked.

"March 19th," he said.

"In four days!" yelled Lucy.

"Pat decided the date," he said. "I'm a little busy at the moment. Can you go to my house and wait there. I'll call Jesse and she'll bring you there," he said.

The girls went out side. Shortly Jesse arrived and bought them to the Skellington manner.

* * *

At home Sally was cooking for her own rehearsal dinner tomorrow. Zero started braking. Sally went to the door. She looked out the window and saw Lucy. Kia and Jesse. 'not again' she thought. Sally ran to her kitchen and continued cooking. The door open and Sally herd the voices. Jesse came to the kitchen.

"Hello," Sally said sweetly. Behind her were the two others. Kia was looking around andLucy looked at Sally with a dirty lokk.

"What a nice house," Kia said.

"Thank you," Sally said.

"I hear you're going to be my daughter in law in four days," said Lucy.

"Yes two days after St. Patrick day," she laughed.

Kia and Lucy sat down. They tried some cookies that were cooling off.

"You have to give me the recipe," said Lucy.

"I don't cook with a recipe," Sally said.

"Really, that's the only way I can cook," said Jesse. "When's the rehearsal diner?"

"Tomorrow," she said.

"Why weren't we informed?" asked Kia.

"Jack said he called you," Sally lied.

"No he didn't. Good thing we're here," said Lucy.

"Yes," Sally made a fake smile.

"I always imagine my future daughter in law would be a horrible vampire. And would be just as terrifying as Jack," said Lucy.

"Well we can't all what we want," Sally said.

"No we can," said Kia.

"Now mom, Kia I'll show you to the living room," said Jesse.

Sally called up Jack.

"Hello, Jack Skellington."

"Did you invented Kia and Lucy over," she asked.

"Yes because I have work," he said.

"She keeps on insulting me," she said.

"Just ignore her," he said. "Got to go if you want me home to deal with my mother. Love you."

"Love you," said and then hung up the phone.

Jack didn't hurry home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Problems

Sally was waiting for Jack. She was already ready for the rehearsal Diner. What can be taking him so long? She was getting it was five and the diner was at 5:30. She was there getting impatience. She yelled Jack for the 30th time. When was his getting out?

Jack was in the bathroom, thinking. He loved Sally but what if his mother was right. Sally isn't scary, that's way he loves her. She's different. He loved different, but his kingdom? Is it the best chose? Should he have stayed with Mary? Even that she had an affair with her best friend? Yes she would have been a better Pumpkin Queen. But she was un-loyal to him. He couldn't leave like that. What about some other ex-girlfriend. Yes all of them are scarier than Sally, but no one stole his heart like Sally did. But if this the right chose? Love or her to be respect? If he wasn't Pumpkin King, he wouldn't question his chose, but he is.

Jack went out of the bathroom without the answers to his questions.

"Finally!" Sally with relief, "we're going to be late!"

She took his hand and they left.

At the rehearsal diner they were all the Holiday leaders, friends and the family.

"Oh crap I forgot to pick a best man," Jack said.

Santa, John Smith, St. Patrick and Uncle already had a plan.

"Jack we know and we brought the straws. Who ever has the shortest straw wins Best man," said Pat. They pick out of the straws and Pat won.

"The Irish dud is mine best man," Jack laughed.

"Aye," he said.

They all took they sits. The Mayor was the priest, this wasn't the first wedding he did.

"Thank you everyone," said the Mayor. "This is the most popular rehearsal dinner I've ever seen." Jack rolled his eyes.

The rehearsal Dinner went well. No party crashers like Lock, Shock or Barrel. It was a nice dinner with twenty people. But all through out the dinner Jack was acting weird. This worried Sally. Does he want to be with me? After the dinner St. Patrick came to Jack.

"Thanks a lot Jack," he said. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"The bachelor party," Jack smiled.

"Beer, beer and more whisky," he laughed. "I wish we could have stripers, but what the hay."

"It's your Holiday tomorrow, the fun holiday," Jack danced.

"Woo!" he yelled. St Patrick left. Jesse and Sally came to Jack.

"Bachelor party tomorrow?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah. I promised there will not have any stripers," he said to Sally.

"That's good," she laughed. Jack is there a problem?"

"No," he said.

"Good because you were acting strange at Dinner," Sally said.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Let's go," said Sally kissing Jack.

* * *

The next day Jack woke up to Sally beside him. How could he have questioned his decision? He loves her and is going to marry her if it's the last thing he does. He got up and got her breakfast. Jack noticed a green letter. It said happy St Patrick day. Jack opened it and it was the details on his party. Jack chuckled. He went back to work and got Sally her breakfast. He slowly walked back in the room. He gave Sally a passionate kiss. She was haft asleep but she still kissed him back.

"Wait until we're married," she laughed.

"Brought breakfast," he said.

"Really, yummy," she said.

She took a bit and she knew she had to cook during her marriage, Jack was terrible.

"So we have two more days," he said.

"I know I can't wait," she said.

"You know I love you and not even my more could change that," he said.

"I love you too," she kissed him.

"What's the plan for the party tonight?" she asked.

"Drinking and more drinking. I'm going to be so wasted when I get home," he said.

"Have fun," she laughed.

* * *

It was St. Patrick day in St. Patrick world. Jack went to city hall. Everyone was drunk out of their mind. Lepercons were jumping off of cars, some passed out in the middle of the road. Jack was the only sober one. When Jack got it City Hall he found Pat already so wasted he couldn't speak properly. John Smith trying to bet drunk but just couldn't, Santa… let's not talk about him. Uncle Sam was passed out. Then Easter bunny was hopping like he was stoned.

"Wack wou wre woo," Pat mumbled. He gave him a drink.

"Is this the same thing the Easter bunny is on?" asked Jack.

"Yes," said John.

Jack took a drink. After a couple of those and something else Jack was out of it. He was just as drunk as Pat. They had a conversation that only they understood every two words were mumbled. Oh it was so much fun, Smith got drunk after a couple hours, but he would still be good to drive. The Easter Bunny was high the whole time, he didn't stop for anything. There put Sam's hand in water and he pied and they laughed like it was the funniest thing ever in the history of man. Pat tried to fly or just jump really high, no one knew what he said what he was doing. It was, god knows what time it was, Jack decided to go home. He tried to walk but just couldn't. He passed out in front of the door.

* * *

Jack woke up by a bright light. His head was killing him. It hurt so much that every movement he did hurt. He opened his eyes to see Sally laughing at his immaturity. Too bad Jack was still a little wasted.

"Horrible, you want to marry me. I'll leave the other at the alter," he said.

"Wasted," said Jesse.

They looked around the Easter Bunny looked dead. Pat looked like he was the walking dead. Santa got a skull tattoo and looked like he was mutilated. Sam looked wet.

"Fun," Sally said softly.

"Too loud turn down the volume," he wined.

"Hang over," Jesse laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Kia and Jack

_**Chapter 11 Kia and Jack**_

It was two hours since Jack came back to Halloween Town. Jack sat down in his library, looking at fairy tales. All had a happy ending. If life could be like a fairy tale, but it's harder than that. He wishes he could just take Sally away to a castle far away from the evil mother in Law. But you have to be realistic. If life went to way we planed, just like Halloween.

Kia came in the room 30mins later. She sat down on Jack's electric chair petting Zero.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," she said. "My mother wasn't a bad person. I know you think of her that way but she wasn't bad."

"I know she just make a mistaken I could have never forgive," he said.

"She talked about you all the time. She knew she was stupid," she said.

"Your mother wasn't the right person for me," he said.

"And you think she is!" Kia yelled.

"I know what this is. Sally's a horrible person," he said. "If this would make you happy I loved your mother but she just broke my heart.

"I understand why you left my mother but I don't understand why you left your mother? Why?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to be free. You don't know how she made life. I was her little boy and she wanted the best for me. But because of that she never let me do anything by myself," he said.

"But call once!" she yelled.

"I was free and I didn't want her to ruin anything. You know how snoopy she is. She wants to control everything and if it doesn't go her way she makes a fit. You see how she acts with Sally. That didn't go her way and now she's the meanest monster to Sally," Jack said.

"I still don't like that you didn't call once," she said. "You would have found out about me faster."

_Jack was 19. He was sitting in the living room with Jackie and Lucy listening to the radio. Liam and Peter Skellington were on vacation in Ghost Town. It was the second day that they were gone._

"_When's dad coming back?" asked Jack. _

"_Three days. Him and Uncle Peter are having some brother to brother time," said Lucy._

_Now the news started Headline News, Breaking News! The Pumpkin King and his brother Liam were assassinating. They were now in the hospital in surgery but they don't know what was going to happen. Lucy feel in to tears, Jackie went to her room and slammed the door and Jack looked at the radio blankly. He didn't know what to think. His mind just was frozen. Then a knock on the door. Jack went to door and answered it. It was a lawyer. Jack invented him in. They went to the living room. Jack got Jackie back, she called Jesse to tell her what happen. They all sat down. _

"_I'm so sorry but the surgery didn't work on either on of them," he said. Lucy feel into tears again, so did Jackie. Jack tried to be strong._

"_You know your Uncle didn't have an heir," he said. No one answered. "Well because he didn't have any children his own. So his nephew was the heir to the throne."_

"_What?" said Jack, "I'm the Pumpkin King. I'm not prepared for this."_

"_We saw your scaring marks, your marks in government, you are a born Pumpkin King," he said. _

_This took adjusting. A week after him and his mother had a fight about this. She didn't want him to leave at this time of sorrow, but he had too. Jack left and never looked back. _

Kia reminded Jack of that memory. Jack should have looked back but you can change the past but you change the future.

"Kia I'm sorry, I know I made that mistake I should have call. I'm going to be more updated with you guys," he said.

Jack went down stairs and said sorry to his mother.

"Are you leaving her?" she asked.

"Never but I'm saying sorry for the past," he said. "I just left at the most terrible time. That was wrong."

"Thank you," she said, "but are you still are still getting married?"

"Yes and you are not changing that," he said.


	12. Chapter 12

This is the last chapter for this story. Thanks a lot for reading.

Chapter 12 The New Pumpkin Queen

Sally had made her wedding dress. She made it years ago before her and Jack started dating. She knew one day she was going to wear it at her and Jack's wedding. It was made of a bunch of old materials sewed together. There was silk, cotton, fake silk and etc. It was full of different designs, strips poke dots and colors. But it was in the shape of a wedding dress. She looked horrible in it. She took her bouquet of dead black roses with drops of blood running drown the petals. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was getting married. She smiled. She put on her vial made out of a spider wed, and painted black. She also had black makeup and red scarlet lip stick.

On the other hand Jack was nerves as hell. He wanted to marry her but those questions haunted his head. He was the one who asked her. Why is he being haunted? HE must having cold feet. He's the pumpkin King, nothing should scare him! Be brave you will go out there! He walked out of the bathroom and went to the cemetery.

* * *

"Sally come out," yelled Jewels. Sally was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Sally you're going to miss your own wedding!" yelled Jesse.

She came out. Her blood red hair was done up and made her look like an eye catcher.

"Why would I miss my wedding," she laughed.

"Wow you look wow," said Jewels.

"Jack isn't going to know what hit him," Jesse laughed.

They laughed. They left to the cemetery.

They didn't know they did it but the cemetery was full of chairs and people. It was like Town Hall. There was even a video camera. They were going to show it on national television. Sally started to become nerves. What if she fell and her leg feel off? What if she said something stupid? What a great way to start being the queen, have a limb fall off. She went in a crypt and waited there until the wedding starts. The Mayor, Jack and Pat were on the hill. Santa made it snow and it was colder than usual.

"When are we starting?" asked Jack.

"After the cameras are set," the Mayor said.

"You should have eloped," said Pat.

"My mother wouldn't be here," he laughed.

"Are we ready," said the Mayor with his worried face.

"Yes!" yelled a reporter.

All the reporters started talking at once. Then the song 'here comes the bride' started. Jesse came out in her silk dress of orange, which Sally made for her. Then Jewels came out with her dress of black with an orange bow in back. Then Sally came out. She looked spectacular, no one knew it was Sally. She walked up the hill and Jack took her hand and they finish the travel together.

"Welcome everyone we are here to join this man and this woman in marriage. Be fore we start is there anyone who think why this man and this woman shouldn't be join the marriage?" the mayor said.

Lucy stood up. Jack's heart fell. Not now, we're on television! Pat was right eloping would have been a better choice. The Mayor's face turned to worried.

"I think not. She would never be fit to be the queen of Halloween," she said.

"Continue," Jack whispered to the Mayor.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

"I'm not finish," said Lucy. "Why would you pick her to be your wife? You need a

scarier. Imagine your son the future pumpkin king! You need a scarier as pumpkin king!" she said.

"Jack and Sally do you take this constitution?" asked the Mayor.

"No," they both said.

"Jack do you promise to love Sally, protect her and have a son with her," the Mayor said.

"Erik?... yes," he said.

"Sally do you promise to give us the heir," the Mayor said.

"Erik pretend this isn't my wedding and its two people called Jack and Sally," said Jack.

"Yes," he said.

"Sally to you promise to love Jack with his great talents and not so many faults. To love him and respect him and to treat him well and to be faithful to him," the Mayor said.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Now you are husband and wife," he said.

"That was fast," said Pat quietly.

"You may kiss the bride," the Mayor said.

Jack and Sally gave their first kiss as husband and wife.

The end.

Review!


End file.
